Phlox subulata xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99.
The application for Phlox xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 is related to another application entitled Phlox Plant Named xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/800,866, having the same inventor and filing date as the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Moss Phlox known botanically as Phlox subulata (not patented) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99. In 1998 the new cultivar was discovered by the inventor, in a cultivated area of Albany, Oreg. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 was a spontaneously occurring sport, discovered as a branch on Phlox subulata xe2x80x98Candy Stripexe2x80x99 (not patented).
The distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 include a tall, erect habit and floriferous display of bright pink flowers. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 is distinguished from the parent plant xe2x80x98Candy Stripexe2x80x99 (prior art) by pink flowers. It differs from the pink variety xe2x80x98Emerald Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented) by its large size and abundance of flowers, and is not disease prone or rangy in habit like the pink variety xe2x80x98Roseaxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
After the sport was observed for performance over a period of months, xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 was propagated in a cultivated area of Albany, Oreg. The first asexual reproduction was accomplished by the inventor in 1998, using vegetative cuttings. The distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from other commercial varieties. xe2x80x98Bubble gumxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in conditions, however without any variance in genotype.
1. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 is vigorous in growth.
2. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 is a prolific bloomer.
3. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 is tall and erect with a uniform habit.
4. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 has bright pink flowers with dark markings at the center encircling the opening to the throat.
5. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 is large in size, floriferous and not rangy in habit like other pink varieties.
6. xe2x80x98Bubble Gumxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 3.